


Bruised Bear

by strangerbongs



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Punishments, Spanking, daddy dom, daddy!Phil, dom!Phil, little!Dan, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerbongs/pseuds/strangerbongs
Summary: Little!Dan is having a bad day and takes it out on Phil while they're out, Phil takes him home and spanks him for being bratty, fluff and aftercare comes after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic woop woop! I'm the only one thats edited it so yes there will be mistakes. Let me know what you think!

Oct.16.2016  
Bruised Bear   
The two were squared off inside their apartments living room, glaring at each other from across the small expanse. The door, arms folded up with shoulders scrunched and a pouting expression on his face, posed Dan. Phil was standing in front of the fireplace, his hands on his hips, an exasperated look on his tired face. His quiff was stiff and pushed back from having stressed hands running through it. His glasses were slightly askew and clouded with finger printed marks; a shadow of a much-needed shave was coloring his jaw line. Dan’s hobbit hair was in need of straightening, in his opinion only, and he was still dressed in one of his baggy hoodies and boxers from last night. He glared at Phil with has much rage as a 25 year old could while being trapped in the sub space of a toddler.   
“Bear…” Phil said sternly but softly, he never liked to raise his voice while Dan was little; he never liked to lose control of anger and always approached with a calmer attitude. The pet name made Dan’s chest warm, his arms shoulders ached to relax, and his bottom lip wanted to tremble. Waking up today Dan’s mind had been clouded with ugly moods and dreary, he had immediately been thrown into sub space and curled up back in his bed. Sucking his thumb while waiting for his Daddy to wake up. Unfortunately the bad mood had transferred with his regression and he was now a grumpy toddler.   
“No.” Was all he said, loosing control and letting his bottom lip push out and quiver, tears threatening to form and spill. Phil wanted the two of them to get out, get away from the shabby consistence of the apartment and enjoy the nice day out in London. The sun was peaking through the windows, promising fresh air and warmth. But why did they have to go outside? Why couldn’t Phil see that Dan wanted to stay inside and nap and play with his stuffed animals? Have Phil play with him, make them lunch, and swaddle him in a blanket while he napped.   
“Bear,” Phil continued, his voice growing sterner and his arms crossing, “I told you yesterday that I planned for the both of us to go out. Little or not young man, I want us to go out and have fun. You’ve been stuck in here for weeks doing nothing, you know it’s not healthy.”   
Phil was right, as usual in this situation; Dan had been trapped in the apartment and refused to go out. Leaving the shopping and socializing to Phil while he stayed in his creased sofa and surfed the Internet or played videogames. It wasn’t healthy by far but Dan folded his arms tighter and refused to give up his pride. “No.”  
“Daniel.” Phil’s resolve had weakened; he stalked closer, arms still folded and took pride when Dan’s eyes widened and he backed up. “Don’t make me count to five. Go get dressed, we are going out.” Dan stood his ground for a proud few seconds, but being in sub space made him feel so small compared to Phil’s hulking dominance. He made a small noise in his throat, stomping up the stairs leading to their bedroom, which was Phil’s. Being careful to not slam the door like last time and risk Phil coming in and putting him over his knee. He grumbled as he dressed, wearing the same hoodie but putting on a pair of jeans to match. He didn’t bother trying to straighten his hair, knowing it would only take him a while and Phil was probably getting more impatient.   
He walked back down the stairs leading to their living room; Phil was already dressed and was adjusting his hair in his laptop camera. He looked up, still wearing his glasses, and smiled at Dan. The smile was warm and gentle, making Dan fluster before he hurried to Phil’s arms and huffed into his them. “You’re a good boy Bear.” He praised, kissing the soft curls that were tickling his chin. “Let’s get going yeah?”  
~~~  
Dan tried to be compliant, he really did. He thought he had done well for the first hour of being outside. Phil had made sure this would happen by taking him to some of his favorite stores to shop. But Phil had wanted to shop for himself as well, combined with the aching feet and awareness of his hobbit hair Dan was starting to loose his compliance. He hid it as best as he could, letting out small whines when he was sure Phil was out of earshot. Placing strategic eye rolls so his companion couldn’t see, tapping his foot instead of stomping it. But the minutes were biting away at his patience, he was tired, hungry and his feet ached. But Phil was taking his sweet time looking around, pulling an item from a shelf or rack and contemplating it before putting it back.   
After watching him pick up his fifth book Dan shuffled to his side and gently pulled on the end of his shirt. “I’m hungry.”  
“I know Bear,” Phil says quietly, wanting to keep his voice down incase of anyone listening. He knew how Dan felt about public affection, “Just a few more minutes and we’ll get something okay?”   
A few minutes would turn into another half hour by his standard. Dan grumbled, tugging with more force on his shirt. “But I’m hungry now. “  
“Daniel.” Phil settled him with a stare, making the younger let go of his shirt and curl in on himself. “Don’t start getting an attitude or we’re going straight home and you’re going to bed.”   
The threat usually keep him under control and quiet, but his stomach grumbled louder and he started to feel his cheeks flush with anger. “But I’m hungry.” He repeated, his hands clenching and unclenching.   
Sensing the oncoming tantrum Phil returned the item he was holding back to its shelf and stared full on at Dan. He crossed his arms and said, “Then lets go home so you can eat and go straight to bed after for being so snotty.”   
Dan’s hands shook and he clenched them harder, he could feel the beginning of an outburst settle into his chest and up his throat. Phil’s eyes dared him to, not thinking he would until the younger stomped his foot and yelled out, “I’m just hungry! I just some food damn it!”   
One thing that wasn’t allowed when he was in his sup space was to swear, Phil didn’t normally condone Dan’s swearing but definitely didn’t when he was in his little mindset. Dan watched almost as if slow motion the shock, calm, and anger that flashed through Phil’s eyes. His cheeks flushed when he realized that Dan’s outburst had caught the attention of other customers, calmly grabbing his hand he led him outside before letting go. He walked back the way they come, expecting Dan to follow who did. His outburst now far back in his mind and dread replacing it, he didn’t like Phil’s punishments. They were usually uncomfortable and left him feeling deeply ashamed of himself. He followed quietly behind all the way back the apartment, closing the door behind them and ducking his head when Phil pointed to the living room. Walking in he jumped when the door was slammed and turned to Phil who was standing there with hands on his hips.   
“I told you we would be leaving soon and we could get something to eat Daniel. I told you to keep your attitude in check or you weren’t getting anything. You’ve been a brat since you woke up and I’ve had enough.” He sat down on the couch, gesturing for Dan to lie across his lap. “Get over here.”   
Dan’s chest tightened with fear, he pulled his hands up against his chest to ring them together, shaking his head and whimpering, “No… please…”   
“Don’t make me count to ten.” Phil hissed, “Now get. Over. Here”   
“Daddy…” Dan sniffled trying to back away into the corner as Phil counted down.   
“Nine.”   
“I’ll be good!”   
“Eight, Seven.”   
“I’m sorry!”   
“Six.”   
“I won’t do it ever again! I’ll be a good boy!”   
“Don’t make me get to one Daniel.” Phil continued counting, his teeth clenched once he reached one. He stood, stomping over to Dan and grabbing his arm. He pulled him to the couch and over his lap. “You’re in so much trouble.”   
The first swat made Dan yelp and squirm, the jeans he was wearing creating a barrier from the stinging. He was given five swats over his jeans and he started smarting as his jeans and boxers were pulled down. Whining he tried to cover his butt but hands grabbed his wrist and pinned them against his back.   
“You get fifteen.” Was all Phil said before he started in, Dan’s breath caught in his throat, he hadn’t been given a warning and there was so breaks in between a set of swats. The palm hit him fast and hard, enough force behind it to make him lurch forward and tears started from his eyes. He sobbed through the last ten, screaming into the couch and giving up on squirming. The last swat echoed in the room, followed by Dan trying to gulp in lung full of air. He was gently lifted up and curled up into Phil’s arms.   
“I know Bear, it’s okay. Let it out, you were such a good boy through those.” Phil soothed, rubbing his back and letting him cry it out into his shoulder. Once Dan’s cries were just hiccups he pulled back and kissed his hair. “I’ll go get you jammies and something to eat okay Bear?”   
“Daddy… Don’t go…” A new round of sobs started and Dan clung to Phil.   
“Alright baby.” He hoisted the younger into his arms, adjusting his boxers and jeans and bouncing him on his hip as he walked to their room. Setting him down on the bed he pulled out Dan’s favorite Pooh onesie and a bottle of soothing lotion. He helped Dan take off his clothes, laying him on his stomach and gently kissing the red marks on his backside before rubbing the lotion into the skin. “You’re such a good boy baby. Daddy loves you so much.” Phil whispered, kissing Dan gently on his neck. Who in turned let out a teary giggle and squirmed.  
Phil smiled before lifting him up and helping him into his onesie, carrying him to the living room and settling him into the couch with his blanket and stuffed dinosaur. “What does Bear want to eat?”   
“Mac and Cheese please...” Dan said, bringing the blanket up to his mouth to cover it. “And juice Daddy…”   
“Of course baby.” Kissing his head and turning on the TV to s kids show he left Dan to watch and babble to himself. Getting out a pan and the box of pasta and cheese sauce. As the pasta boiled he pulled out a sippy cup and filled it with apple juice. Taking it back to Dan and returning to the kitchen to drain the pasta and add in the sauce. He fixed two plates, one for himself and one for Dan. Bringing it back into the living room he smiled at the sight of his Bear curled up with his stuffed animals and watching the TV with rapt attention.   
“Thank you Daddy.” He said when he was handed the bowl of food. They ate in silence, Dan muttering to himself under his breath and Phil occasionally going on the Internet. Once his bowl was finished Dan began to sway back and forth with exhaustion. Taking the bowls and sippy cup back to the kitchen he set them in the dishwasher and came back to pick up Dan. Turning the TV off he carried the younger to their room, laying him down on the bed. He changed into his own pajamas and crawled into bed. He nuzzled Dan to himself smiling when he saw he was already asleep.   
“Good night Bear.”


End file.
